Y'shtola Rhul
Y'shtola is a playable character in the upcoming arcade reboot of the Dissidia series. She is the main representative of Final Fantasy XIV How to Unlock Y'shtola is playable from the outset Appearance Y'shtola's original character design was overseen by Akihiko Yoshida with little to no alterations from Tetsuya Nomura. She is depicted as a fairly young adult with dark skin, platinum blond hair with hair ornaments and green eyes. As a Miqo'te, she has cat-like ears and a tail along with stripe markings on her cheeks. Additional, as she is a Seeker of the Sun, her eyes have cat-like slits. Hidden by her clothing is an Archon's Mark. Her appearance in the arcade version is taken from her original appearance from Legacy to A Realm Reborn where she wears a completely white dalmatic, dark blue trousers and brown shoes. Standard for Scion gear is a goggle-like device used to detect aether. Appearance *''Scion Healer'': Her outfit in Heavensward and beyond as well as her default outfit in the console version's story mode. She wears a black and white robe, black thigh-high boots with red soles and her aetheric device is relocated on her shoulder. Though her physical appearance remains largely unchanged, the hairpieces are gone and is blind as shown by her cloudy silver irises, due to having used the Flow spell. Abilities As a Marksman, Y'shotla plays a keepaway game, using many of the spells used by magic ranged DPS classes from the original game such as Stone, Ruin and Virus (Bio in the original game). Instead of the more straightforward characters though, Y'shtola is able to play a more trickster role by laying down traps like Blizzara , which acts as a landmine that freezes enemies unwary enough to wander into them. True to her role as a Conjurer, her Vivifying Lance HP attack can support the party by healing the party when it connects. Following an update in 2019, Y'shtola was massively reworked, losing all of her Arcanist skills and turned into a stance-based character in where she shifts Classes between her native Conjurer role and its dark counterpart, Thaumaturge where she gains access to Black Magic spells. She loses her trap-based status effect moveset in favor of more powerful, straightforward projectiles Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Skill *'Aetherial Pulse' (Conjurer): When activated, Y'shtola created a massive field of Aether. When holding down the button, she and any of her allies within the field will have their Bravery and HP gradually increased until the button is released. While she can still take damage from Bravery attacks, she has super armor for the duration of the field's activity. *'Foul' (Thaumaturge): Y'shtola generates a large field of dark energy generated by a crystal. Any enemy standing in this field has their Bravery sapped away. Trivia *Though Y'shtola is a Conjurer in the original game, her moveset consists of spells used by other magic-based DPS and healing classes like Ruin from Arcanist and Blizzara (Blizzard II) from Thaumaturge as it was possible (and necessary) for players to level up other classes before being able to upgrade to Jobs. This requirement along with the cross-class abilities however, were removed with the release of Stormblood in favor of Role abilities. *One of Y'shtola's quotes "By your leave", is a quote often said by fellow Scion Urianger Arghest. *Y'shtola's rework came to a surprise to many as the character was never previously known for using any spells or abilities tied to the class. This confusion was later cleared up during the 2019 Paris Final Fantasy Fan Festival where in the expansion for Final Fantasy XIV - Shadowbringers - that she would take up the role of a Black Mage.